Death Beam
& or & |similar='Bang Beam Finger Galick Gun Finger Beam Dodon Ray' }} Death Beam (デスビーム, Desubīmu), originally the Frieza Beam (フリーザビーム, Furīzabīmu),Dragon Ball Z: Super Butōden, 1993 is a lethal, powerful technique used by Frieza. He extends his right arm and fires a [[Finger Beam|small, thin, very fast, and concentrated laser-like beam of ki from his index finger]], which barrels down and pierces through an opponent. Frieza is able to fire the attack very quickly while maintaining precise aim. Frieza first used the attack to kill an innocent Namekian (this happens only in the manga and not in the anime for unknown reasons). Later, Frieza murdered Dende and Vegeta in this fashion, attacked Goku with the technique but with no avail, heavily wounded Piccolo (either directly in the manga or the result of Piccolo pushing Goku out of the way in the anime) and performed this technique on Goku as a Super Saiyan, but once again, no damage at all. Due to having some of Frieza's and King Cold's cells, Cell is also able to perform the Death Beam and used the technique against Gohan and to quickly execute Trunks. In Dragon Ball: Plan to Eradicate the Super Saiyans, Frieza (as a Ghost Warrior) used a yellow Death Beam. In Neko Majin, Frieza's son Kuriza used the Death Beam to destroy Thunderbolt and Honey's car on Earth. Variations The Death Beam has a few variations: *'Crazy Finger Beam'Named in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series – A two-handed rapid fire version used by Frieza in his 3rd Form against Piccolo. It is performed by firing multiple Death Beams from both hands (fired from the middle and index fingers) in a very rapid succession. *'Double Death Beam' – A variation of the Death Beam in which Frieza fires two Death Beams from his middle and index (one beam from his index finger and one from his middle finger) at the same time. Frieza in his Final Form tried to use this technique to kill Gohan, but Vegeta kicked Gohan out of the way of both beams. *'Barrage Death BeamDragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3'', 2007 – A single-handed, rapid fire version used by Frieza in his Final Form. It is performed like a normal Death Beam, but Frieza fires multiple beams from his index finger instead of a single beam. Frieza used this move during his first encounter with Goku but the Saiyan was able deflect them all with just one hand (much to Frieza's surprise) and again Frieza used the techinque on Goku but the newly transformed Super Saiyan was able to dodge all (much to Frieza's shock) sans the last one, which was intensional. Perfect Cell used this move against Gohan, but the young Full-Power Super Saiyan was able to dodge all the beams. *Full Power Death Beam' – A full-powered version of the Death Beam, which is fired like a normal Death Beam, but the beam is wider, brighter, and it has far more power. This attack was used by Super Perfect Cell to kill Trunks. *'Chaotic Dead End'''Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2, 2010 – A version of the Death Beam used by Cooler in his base form. Cooler shoots a regular Death Beam through the opponent's chest, followed by a few energy spheres to the falling opponent, inflicting a huge amount of damage. Used against Piccolo in order to take care of him so he wouldn't cause anymore trouble in Cooler's mission. Gallery DeathBeamManga.png|Frieza's Death Beam in the manga FriezaMadAtGoku.PNG|An injured Frieza relentlessly fires a Death Beam at Goku Barrage Death Beam.jpg|Perfect Cell using the Death Beam against Gohan File:Dragonball 17548.jpg|Frieza charging a yellow Death Beam Frieza Finger Beam Zenkai Royale.png|Frieza using Death Beam in Zenkai Battle Royale References Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques Category:Beam Attacks